


Aperitivo

by AliPon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Episode AU: s02e13 Mizumono, Free Will, God/Sinner interactions, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Stag will graham, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham sees Hannibal as God
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliPon/pseuds/AliPon
Summary: En su "última cena", Will decide buscar el perdón del único "dios" para él.¿Será que dios lo perdonará por ser un pecador?
Relationships: Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Aperitivo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es mi primer OS de esta bella y tóxica pareja *corazoncito*
> 
> Tenía en borrador hace un año cerca de la mitad y no sé por qué nunca lo retomé (bueno, sí sé, pero no lo wua decir jajaja)
> 
> Espero les guste~

Era la _última cena_. La última fase del plan para atrapar al Destripador de Chesapeake; sin embargo, no podía negar que el ambiente se sentía tenso. Como si alguien (¿Dios?) estuviese conteniendo la respiración.

Hannibal había servido una _ofrenda_. Su rostro, aunque maestro en ocultar emociones o siquiera imitarlas, tenía tintes de tristeza, decepción, dolor. Y en el momento que le mencionó huir juntos, dejar a todos atrás, de estar con él, sintió que aquella parte oscura de su alma se regocijó, se excitó al saber que había logrado llegar al _demonio_ , al punto de ser tomado en cuenta.

—¿Qué dices, Will? —preguntó el mayor con desespero reprimido, con ojos suplicantes.

Will lo miró unos instantes, su corazón encogiéndose... doliendo a cada latido, a cada respiración.

«¡Sí!» gritó su oscuridad, logrando acallarla con un enorme esfuerzo. Por segundos se imaginó huir con Hannibal a su lado. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Adónde irían? ¿Qué harían una vez establecidos en un lugar? ¿Hannibal y él "cazarían"? El asesino sabía de su anhelo por una familia y quizás buscaría monopolizarlo. Si Abigail siguiera con vida, Will sabía que habría mandado al carajo al FBI y en ese instante habría accedido, porque, de una forma retorcida, sí tendría una familia.

Siguió masticando el delicioso platillo que había servido Hannibal, sin embargo, al recordar a su _pequeña_ todo se volvió insípido y hasta vomitivo. Tomó un sorbo de su vino, percibiendo la intensa mirada del otro hombre.

Tenía que encararlo, mentirle y mentirse hasta el final. Porque se había jurado encarcelarlo y eso lograría. Esta cena sería la última y aunque le doliera, ignoraría el impulso de aceptar su oferta. Esta ofrenda no...

...Ofrenda.

¿Ofrenda?

Su entrecejo se frunció ligeramente. Algo había detrás del platillo. Dirigió su mirada a este y lo vio tan cautivador tan bien cocinado, humeante y con un aroma embriagador que te provocaba salivar. No obstante, el psicópata había mencionado que era un símbolo de perdón a dios. Hannibal se consideraba un dios, uno que jugaba y se divertía de formas torcidas y escabrosas. Y, a pesar de ser un dios, se veía tan vulnerable, buscando una respuesta que fuera la que él quería escuchar.

Anhelaba que Will le dijera la verdad.

¿Acaso sabía de su plan?

Will había preparado todo para llegar a este punto. Desde fingir haber asesinado a Freddie Lounds hasta hacer pasar la carne de Randall por la de ella...

En su interior hubo una revolución. Casi dejó caer los cubiertos de sus manos, pero logró cogerlos con fuerza. Con dificultad pasó saliva y un ligero estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

—Lo sabes —afirmó en un susurro.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en la _ofrenda_. En su cabeza se había completado el pequeño rompecabezas que había generado Hannibal. Ese hombre usualmente hablaba con metáforas o relatos de textos antiguos. Y en ese momento le estaba pidiendo que confesara su _pecado_. Un pecado que posiblemente estaba dispuesto a perdonar si Will suplicaba.

Al no recibir una respuesta verbal o motriz, se dignó a mirar al demonio que había dejado los cubiertos sobre los costados de su plato. Su mirada fría poseía toques de tristeza y eso aceleró su corazón.

—¿Qué es lo que sé, Will? —inquirió con voz firme, suave y amenazante.

Will tragó en seco y con cautela bajó los cubiertos sobre su plato para apoyar sus brazos en la orilla de la mesa. Con cierto nerviosismo entreabrió sus labios. ¿Se confesaría?

—Sobre mi plan —replicó con voz lo suficientemente audible como para que su cerebro supiera que en verdad había hablado—. Que Freddie Lounds sigue con... vida.

_Se había confesado._

El asesino lo miró fijamente con dureza. Los nervios de Will estaban a tope siendo que la mayor era impredecible y aunque había dicho la verdad, no implicaba que estaba a salvo. _Dios lo pondría a prueba_.

El mayor recargó sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos y detrás de ellos colocó sus finos labios.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. El ambiente demasiado tenso que asfixiaba—. ¿Pensabas privarme de mi libertad, Will?

—Sí —musitó entre dientes sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos orbes marrones que en la noche parecían pozos sin fin.

—¿Fantaseabas con que llegara este día?

—Sí.

El silencio se sumó a la tensión y eso le estaba impacientando. Probablemente había sentenciado su muerte con su confesión, pero no iba a negar el hecho de que un peso de sus hombros había desaparecido. El miedo a la incertidumbre era lo que lo tenía a la orilla del precipicio. Se había esforzado tanto, había hablado con Alana y Jack, maldita sea... Pero ese lado suyo, ese que fue alimentado con las mentes de asesinos, estaba emergiendo de su capullo por completo. Sus alas negras se estaban desplegando y eso le estaba aterrando, porque si alzaba el vuelo, no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Somo amigos, Will?

—Sí —respondió confundido, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo—. Sí, lo somos.

—¿Me traicionarás, Will?

Es como si lo estuviera ahorcando. Estaba usando su empatía, los restos de su destruida amistad para manipularlo. Lo sabía perfectamente, pero no le molestaba.

Ya no era el Will solitario de meses atrás. Ya no usaba sus lentes que lo ocultaban inútilmente del mundo. Irónicamente, no encontraba verdadero entendimiento con Alana o Jack. Hannibal, a pesar de haberle arrebatado a su _hija_ , su nonato y su amiga Bev, era quien lo comprendía, quien llenaba ese espacio vacío de su vida. Saber que siempre estaría para él, era demasiado y lograba calmar esa ligera ansiedad que le recorría cuando estaba solo. No obstante, por mucho confort que sintiera, no podía perdonarle haberle arrebatado a su _familia_.

Hannibal era egoísta, posesivo, narcisista, manipulador, asesino... pero era su amigo. De solo imaginarse pasar el resto de su vida buscando consuelo en ese hombre y visitarlo en la cárcel u hospital para mentes criminales, sintió repudio de la idea.

 _La mariposa negra estaba empezando a volar_.

—No —dijo firme, con dificultad para hablar y con el miedo drenándose de su cuerpo. Tenía su respuesta—. No lo haré.

Hannibal inclinó un poco su cabeza, cuestionándolo en silencio.

—Porque tu compasión por mí es inconveniente —habló con una ligera sonrisa—. Y porque eres mi amigo.

La respuesta pareció satisfacer un poco al mayor mas había otro punto, otra pregunta que no había respondido.

—Así que... enviaré una carta a Alana, le daré de comer a mis perros y huiré contigo... esta noche. —Su postura y voz fueron firmes, deseando que el otro supiera que no era parte de ningún plan—. Si es que has aceptado mi ofrenda, claro. —Señaló lo mencionado que reposaba hermosamente en la mesa.

Hannibal lo miró largos minutos, sopesando lo dicho por él. La decepción y tristeza seguían latentes en sus orbes marrones. Sus facciones se habían suavizado ligeramente, pareciendo como si sintiera alivio de que un desastre no hubiese ocurrido. Fueron segundos agotadores y tensos para Will, al punto de que perdió el apetito, decidiendo recargarse en el respaldo de su silla y esperar al veredicto de _dios_.

De alguna forma, sabía que sería _perdonado_ , como cuando un padre descubre que su hijo fuma y decide pasar por alto sus mentiras.

De repente, Hannibal se movió, girándose un poco a la derecha para poder ponerse de pie, siempre abotonándose su saco e irguiéndose con su orgullo tan propio de él. Sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos, ahogando cualquier emoción que pudo haberse reflejado en ellos. Su quijada se veía tensa al igual que sus hombros. Will siguió y estudió cada uno de sus movimientos pensando que quizás el mayor estaba permitiéndole vivir unos minutos más antes de ser asesinado de forma brutal por traición...

—Acompáñame, Will —sugirió el mayor con tono seco; uno que nunca le había dirigido desde que lo conoció. A pesar de sentir una ligera punzada por ello, se puso de pie y fue tras él que había comenzado a caminar fuera del comedor y cruzar un pequeño pasillo que los llevaría a la sala de estar para posteriormente subir las escaleras.

En el tiempo que llevaba visitando la casa ajena, nunca había subido a la segunda planta por respeto. La oscuridad de la noche se hizo presente en el momento que llegó al pasillo que se abría al terminar de subir los peldaños. Era notorio que había varias habitaciones por la cantidad de puertas que se vislumbraban. Curioso de saber cuál de ellas sería la habitación de Hannibal, le hizo quedarse rezagado unos instantes. Todo tan pulcro, tan exquisito, tan elegante y oscuro, como el dueño. Los pasos de ambos eran amortiguados por la alfombra que estaba extendida, el vago sonido de la calle abriéndose paso en el espeso silencio.

Tantas puertas, tantas incógnitas sobre la vida del asesino, arremetieron contra la mente de Will. Viendo cada marco, cada picaporte, se percató que no conocía del todo al otro. Quizás había algo más que un simple caníbal, debía haber una historia con el peso suficiente para volver a Hannibal... Hannibal. El otro le había mencionado un palacio tan vasto que ni los medievos llegaron poseer. Un palacio mental y físico que se extendía detrás del mayor con ímpetu, pero era tan difícil saber de él, de verlo.

—Will —llamó Hannibal, dándole la espalda al nombrado, quedando de frente a la puerta del final de aquel pasillo. Will se detuvo unos pasos detrás del otro, mirándolo con curiosidad y anticipación, el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. ¿Crees que la taza destruida... se pueda reconstruir?

El menor frunció aún más su entrecejo, completamente desconcertado por la repentina pregunta. Ambos con una filosofía diferente sobre el tiempo y la repercusión de las decisiones.

—Creo que lo que sucede... sucede. Sea bueno o malo, sea agradable o decepcionante... Está bien —susurró Will, notando el ligero movimiento de cabeza del asesino quien no respondió ante su razonamiento—. ¿Y tú, _Doctor Lecter_?

Hannibal no replicó, sino que se dio media vuelta para poder mirarlo. Su diestra descansando en el picaporte de aquella puerta con sombras danzando con vigor. Su rostro se veía como el del Wendigo en sus pesadillas. Imperturbable, facciones duras, pómulos sobresalientes, ojos vacíos que lo engullían sin misericordia. Era el demonio en la tierra. Un demonio que gustaba jugar con Dios.

—Puede que esta noche pruebe mi teoría—murmuró con incertidumbre vibrando en cada palabra. Ante un desconocido podía verse sereno y estoico, pero Will había sido _premiado_ con saber observar los pequeños y minúsculos gestos que no lograba suprimir el mayor.

Will contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó el suave deslizamiento del metal del picaporte siendo movido con lentitud. Vio como sangre comenzaba a emerger de la ranura debajo de la puerta. Sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño río que comenzaba a aumentar conforme Hannibal abría la madera.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron fugazmente por su cabeza. Aquel miedo que había aminorado minutos atrás volvió con el doble de fuerza, martilleando su interior. La sangre recorrió de forma lenta el alfombrado hasta llegar a sus pies; manchándolos de su bello color.

 _Will estaba siguiendo a un dios_ — _o demonio_ — _sangriento que se deleitaba del dolor ajeno_.

—¿Will? —Escuchó una dulce voz. Delicada y temerosa como recordaba.

Sintió su piel enfriarse, conteniendo el aliento por la sorpresa. Lo primero que pensó fue que todo era un castigo, una jugada más en esa tétrica partida de ajedrez. ¿Qué pieza fungió a lo largo de la partida? Quizás fue un peón; un peón que buscó con desespero ser una reina. Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar al otro lado del tablero, el mismo rey lo engulló.

Con la quijada tensa y su cuerpo presentando ligeros temblores por la conmoción, elevó su mirar para encontrarse con la menuda figura de Abigail. De su _hija_. Su pequeña chica que creyó muerta, que creyó haber perdido…

—Abigail —susurró incrédulo, delineando sus facciones dulcemente, sus redondeados ojos tan puros como recordaba, con sus inconfundibles pecas adornando sus mejillas y blanca tez. Cabellos lacios más largos que la última vez enmarcando su rostro—. Tú… —Sin poderlo evitar, Will miró a Hannibal, notando que éste le estaba observando con detenimiento. Un destello de genuina curiosidad y anhelo en sus ojos.

¿Todo este tiempo, Hannibal tuvo a su pequeña con él? ¿Todo este tiempo le mintió sobre lo ocurrido con ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quiso darle la sorpresa…?

Ante el descubrimiento de lo que había planeado el caníbal, tragó con dificultad su propia saliva. ¿Era tanta su adoración por él que había llegado a este extremo?

—¿Vendrás con nosotros? —inquirió Abigail interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. En cuanto posó su mirada en ella, notó que no se había movido de su lugar, como si estuviera esperando a que el propio doctor le diera permiso.

Hannibal también esperaba su respuesta. Más bien, quería confirmarla, utilizando a su _hija_ como una garantía, como el señuelo perfecto.

 _Dios es elegante y gusta entretenerse_.

—¿Quieres que vaya con ustedes? —preguntó de vuelta, sonriendo ligeramente. No pasó desapercibido el ligero movimiento en la cabeza del doctor; el característico cuando sentía intriga por las acciones de Will.

Al comenzar todo este plan, toda esta operación, se había valido de esa palpable atracción que Hannibal sentía por él. El doctor se escudaba en una inexistente amistad, cuando en realidad, buscaba a ese alguien con quien pudiera compartir ese oscuro y solitario trono en su enorme palacio. Hannibal no quería a Abigail, simplemente la procuraba por ser importante para Will. La veía como una extensión de su pequeño cordero y quien le serviría como un seguro de tenerlo a su lado.

 _Dios es egoísta_.

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero que vengas con nosotros, Will! —exclamó ella con ilusión, con desespero, por poco dando un paso fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba. Era irónico que la tuviera tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de su alcance.

Will no pudo evitar sonreír con calidez, con verdadero amor hacia ella. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar que, si Hannibal lo deseaba, podía acabar con ella frente a sus ojos. Para hacerle pagar su traición, claro está.

—Doctor Lecter —llamó Will lo más mesurado posible, enfrentando al Wendigo que tenía sus afiladas garras sobre el delicado cuello de Abigail—, ¿quieres que vaya con ustedes? —El pecador había pedido perdón, había confesado su traición, ahora dios tenía que dar su veredicto, decidir si le daba una segunda oportunidad o si lo hacía sufrir el peor de los infiernos.

El poder, el control, lo es todo para Hannibal. Will podía otorgárselo —como en ese momento— y arrebatárselo; podía dejarlo indefenso y a la vez hacerlo sentir seguro. Ese constante juego, era lo más íntimo para ellos. Lo más cercano a un beso, a una caricia a su alma retorcida. Will era un cordero a ojos del otro, pero no uno cualquiera; porque su ira podía ser el principio de una catástrofe.

Hannibal dio un par de pasos para acercarse a Abigail, tomando con delicadeza su mano, depositando un beso sobre sus nudillos antes de susurrarle algo al oído. Con duda y cierta tristeza, Abigail le dio una última mirada, antes de retroceder un poco y permitir que fuera encerrada en aquella habitación. La sangre dejó de fluir, pero el pequeño río que se había formado continuó en ese pasillo.

—¿Realmente huirás, Will? ¿Dejarás todo atrás?

—Si la ofrenda dada no es suficiente para dios, ¿qué más se tiene que hacer? ¿Qué plegaria se tiene que rezar? ¿Cuál será la penitencia correcta?

Estaba poniéndose en bandeja de plata; lo sabía perfectamente. Sin embargo, ya se había decidido y si dudaba ahora… el castigo sería su sufrimiento —Abigail—. Es por ello cuando el mayor se acercó a él no apartó la mirada, no retrocedió ni dio indicio de temor. Poco a poco esa oscuridad de la que tanto quiso alejarse cubría su cuerpo cual manto de seda.

—Llevar la marca de que se es un pecador. Como Caín.

—Una marca dada por dios mismo —susurró Will, sonriendo internamente ante esa manifestación natural de la posesividad que aquel hombre tenía con él.

—En efecto, Will.

Hannibal usualmente buscaba ser íntimo cuando se trataba de Will, siempre buscando herirlo personalmente. No había manera de que en esta ocasión fuera diferente, ya que esa sed de ver a Will cubierto de sangre se presentó con mayor fuerza que antes. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo con detenimiento, escogiendo el lugar donde _Caín_ sería marcado. Probablemente un lugar visible, uno que sería difícil de ocultar —y seguramente Will buscaría no hacerlo—.

—Vamos a escribir esa carta a Alana —indicó el doctor antes de hacer un gesto con su mano para señalar el camino a su estudio.

Claro, tenía que saber el contenido de esa carta. _La palabra de Will estaba siendo pesada_.

Al llegar al estudio del otro pudo ver una extensión más del tan místico palacio que quería conocer. Cantidad exagerada de libros, de piezas de arte, del sello indiscutible de alguien con finos gustos. Sin embargo, se sentía más frío, más calculador. No como la cocina, donde se podía percibir cierta calidez.

Hannibal se acercó a su escritorio de fina madera, sacando de un cajón unas cuantas hojas blancas y una pluma, para colocarlas suavemente sobre la superficie.

—Toma asiento —dijo _dios_ mientras tomaba el respaldo del costoso sillón y lo movía ligeramente, _invitándolo a la silla eléctrica_.

Will obedeció, en ningún momento rompiendo el contacto visual sino hasta que procedió a sentarse. La presencia del otro presionando su cuerpo, queriendo someterlo, haciéndole saber que todo lo que realizaba y decía, era debidamente juzgado. Con cautela y firmeza tomó el bolígrafo, destapándolo mientras se acomodaba para comenzar a escribir una carta a Alana.

De solo recordarla una pequeña parte de él se afligía, ya que, después de todo le guardaba cierto cariño por haber cuidado de sus perros; sin embargo, no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que ella prefirió estar con Hannibal y darle la espalda. Ese pensamiento suyo resultó ser más prominente dado que los celos emergieron sin aviso, causando que apretara el agarre en el bolígrafo.

—¿Será una carta de rencor, Will? —preguntó el otro con cierta diversión al final; casi imperceptible.

En ese preciso instante Will se percató que había escrito sus pensamientos, delatando su sentir. Lo bueno de esto es que había logrado divertir a Hannibal. No había forma de negarlo, su mera existencia era entretenida para el mayor.

—Siempre en las últimas cartas, en las de despedida, se cuentan verdades —replicó el (ex) agente, girándose un poco para mirar por sobre su hombro y ver por sí mismo ese destello peculiar en los profundos ojos del asesino.

—¿Qué tantas verdades relatarás?

—Las necesarias —respondió con cierta mirada desafiante y así reanudar su escritura.

Alana jamás sabría quién era Hannibal _realmente_ ; el mayor se había abierto a él. ¿Alana lo odiaría? Él siempre fue alguien señalado por ser frágil, por oscilar entre la tentación de la sangre y la pseudo justicia. Siendo sujeto de múltiples cotillas entre expertos de la mente humana. Todos querían hincar el diente en su mente, en su ser. Hasta hace unos cuantos meses creyó haber eludido a todos, incluso a la dulce Alana, pero no fue así. Porque conoció a un hombre singular, alguien quien ingresó a su vida con palabras bonitas, manos cálidas y la sensación de por fin encontrar a un amigo. A pesar de salir herido, de ser traicionado y de buscar venganza, no puede seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo. Debía enfrentar a ese… Wendigo.

—¿Y quién es ese Wendigo?

Al escuchar la voz de Hannibal tan cerca de su oído se tensó al punto de casi soltar el agarre en el bolígrafo. Por breves instantes había olvidado que se encontraba en el estudio, _encerrado en una de sus incontables habitaciones_.

—Nunca mencionaste un Wendigo en nuestras sesiones —acusó con curiosidad en los bordes de cada palabra.

—Qué tanta curiosidad habría si supiéramos del contenido en la caja de Pandora —replicó Will sin atreverse a mirarlo. El asesino no lo estaba tocando, simplemente estaba cerca de él, sin embargo, podía sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Aun si supiéramos del contenido, habrá algunos que se interesen al punto de adorarlo más que a la Pandora misma.

Una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios, sintiendo que incluso el propio Hannibal sonreía.

—Pero habrá otros que lo adoren y deseen, llegando incluso a destruirlo para que nadie más lo posea. ¿No es así, Doctor Lecter? —inquirió Will en un murmullo, girando un poco su cabeza encontrándose con el rostro del otro, percibiendo el calor que emanaba, el aroma de su perfume y el remanente de la _ofrenda_. Sus ojos azules se elevaron hasta encontrarse con los divertidos y mortales del otro—. ¿A qué facción te unirías? —Como respuesta un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza y un diminuto vestigio de sonrisa.

 _La destrucción. El caos de ver si el contenido podía volver a su forma o crear una más hermosa que la anterior_.

—Intenté destruirla muchas veces, pero siempre logró entretenerme.

—Logró sobrevivir, más bien.

Sin ánimos de continuar la conversación, reanudó la escritura de la carta, sorprendiéndose de lo indiferente que llegó a parecerle el dejar todo atrás. De cierta forma era casi liberador, la sensación de las astas emergiendo de su espalda, formando alas retorcidas, ya no era tan doloroso.

Una vez puesta su firma al final de la carta, procedió a doblar el papel por la mitad y escribir el nombre de Alana. Dejó la pluma de lado y se acomodó en el sillón, notando que el otro hombre continuaba observándolo.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, Doctor Lecter?

El mencionado permaneció en silencio unos segundos para después girar un poco el sillón y así ambos estuvieran frente a frente.

—Mencionarle a Abigail que haremos una parada antes de ir al aeropuerto.

Dicho aquello, todo pasó con cierta rapidez que casi no pudo percibir sus propias acciones. Solo salió de su estupor cuando delgados brazos rodearon su cintura. Le pareció irreal ese abrazo, al punto de casi hacerle daño a su hija de lo fuerte que estaba estrechándola. Pero la había extrañado tanto, había sufrido su pérdida y sentir culpa de haberla dejado sola con Hannibal. Sin poderlo evitar, mientras tenía entre sus brazos a la joven, miró al asesino. Sabía perfectamente que no podía cantar victoria o siquiera sentir seguridad. En cualquier momento Hannibal podría arrebatarla de su lado, esta vez para siempre.

_Entre más fuerte el vínculo, mayor sufrimiento habrá por la pérdida._

El viaje hasta su cabaña fue en silencio. Abigail demasiado receptiva al humor de ambos. El doctor tan calmado y Will tan distante.

Una vez en la propiedad de Will, ambos adultos salieron del auto, dejando a la joven dentro de él; claras indicaciones de que no debía moverse de ahí.

—¿Debo empacar? —inquirió Will a metros de su casa, escuchando los ladridos de su querida manada.

—No es necesario.

Eso fue suficiente para que no volvieran a hablar. 

Will fue recibido por eufóricos perros que buscaban su atención. Dejó que salieran un rato en lo que preparaba sus tazones. A cada rincón que dirigía la mirada, pequeños fragmentos de memorias compartidas con el mayor pasaban frente a sus ojos. Desde el sillón donde Jason Verger quedó irreconocible, como su cama donde tuvo un enfrentamiento con Randall Tier.

En pocos minutos tenía todo listo, colocándolos en el piso. El sonido del metal resonando en su pequeño hogar. Cuando se puso de pie, vio a través de la ventana a su manada correr de un lado a otro a orillas del bosque. Tan bulliciosos, tan leales y cálidos. Ellos llenaron ese vacío en su alma, ese miedo a verse como realmente era durante mucho tiempo. Amándolo de forma incondicional hasta el final.

—¿Will?

—La marca de Caín —habló Will con voz temblorosa— la acepto.

El frío tacto de los guantes de piel tocando suavemente su mejilla, provocaron un estremecimiento de anticipación. Las heridas dejaban cicatrices tanto en el cuerpo como en la mente. Eran marcas que se llevaba hasta la muerte. Eran memorias que uno o más compartiría. Podían ser tan íntimas que algunos hasta las consideraban amuletos o maldiciones.

—¿Ya decidió dónde marcarme, Doctor Lecter? —cuestionó Will, mirando de soslayo al nombrado, quien había llevado su mano a su cuello.

—Una vez lleguemos a nuestro destino, querido Will, lo sabrás.

Dicho esto, llamó a sus perros, acariciándolos una última vez. Dejó la carta para Alana en mesa de noche, apagó las luces y cerró la casa. A medida que avanzaba hacia el auto donde Abigail los esperaba, esa fina piel que cubría su cuerpo fue cayendo pedazo a pedazo. Dejaría atrás a todo y todos, tendría una vida llena de oscuridad, terror y sangre. Una vida a lado de su preciosa hija y un asesino peculiar. Tendría grandes banquetes donde la carne abundaría, donde los mejores platillos serían preparados por manos diestras. Tendría una familia, _su familia_.

Bajo la luz de la luna, danzaría al son de delicadas piezas con ropas teñidas de rojo.

 _Dios marcó al pecador y se deleitó con su mera existencia_.

**Author's Note:**

> Y así termina esto :'D
> 
> Espero les haya gustado~
> 
> Aquí medio muriendo jajaja Pero quise sacarlo en este pequeño momento de descanso que he tenido :'3
> 
> Nos leemos~
> 
> Cuídense~
> 
> AliPon fuera~*~*


End file.
